


Flame

by delphinium1735



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delphinium1735/pseuds/delphinium1735
Summary: 冢幸冢互攻设定，一个俗套的friends with benefits的设定，虽然本质是双向暗恋（。
Relationships: Tezuka Kunimitsu/Yukimura Seiichi
Kudos: 2





	1. 上

五年前的世界杯，半决赛德国-日本，单打二的比赛进行到了终盘。  
一次次策划着尝试着不同的攻击方式，利用对手领先时的疏忽寻找最适合的攻略，让他一步步走进自己布下的陷阱之中——  
“我不是说过了吗……我要夺取你的未来！”  
那时候的自己，是这么说的吗。  
但当他带着得分的喜悦与必胜的决心转身挥拳的时候，分明感受到了身后灼热的视线。

“怎么又梦到那个时候了？“幸村抱着被子愣怔。直到手冢从浴室出来，一时也分不清梦境与现实。  
那时候的他，也是这样注视着自己吗？  
“怎么了？”手冢看着他神游天外的样子，虽然清楚幸村早上会因为低血压有点状况外，但还是担心地俯身贴近了他的额头轻碰：“不舒服吗？”  
“唔……”幸村像是想到了什么，唇角勾起暧昧的笑意，“是啊，我可是很认床的……手冢君选的地点实在是马马虎虎。床垫太软，枕头也不舒服，酒单选择少得可怜，氛围也不怎么样——”他凑近手冢的颈侧闻到沐浴露的味道，“还有这香味也太甜腻了吧。”  
手冢无奈揉了揉他的头发，刚要开口——  
“不过人还不错。”幸村勾住他的领口贴近了手冢的唇角，覆上一个清浅的早安吻。

他和手冢从“我们其实不熟”走到这种说不明道不白的境地其实是从一次意外的重逢说起。  
那是他高一时还在日本，临出国之前的最后一场正式比赛。对手是德川，他最信任也最尊敬的前辈。  
即使清楚幸村马上就要去法国的网球俱乐部，这一场是他的告别赛，德川也完全没有同他客气。在激烈的比拼后幸村输掉了比赛，带着几许遗憾与同在日本的对手和队友们道别。  
他在人群走得差不多之后从更衣室折返到了球场，带着十分不舍与这片曾经拼杀过的领地道别。然后听到有人在他身后喊他的名字。  
他回过头，逆光中看到了一个本不应该出现在这里的身影。  
“手冢？”

手冢是利用短暂的假期从德国回东京。正好赶上了幸村的告别赛，和国中时青学的队友们一同前来。  
”这是我在日本最后一场比赛了。”幸村看着空荡荡的球场感叹着，“可惜输了。”  
他感到手冢君向前站到了自己的身后。这种迫近的感觉就仿佛曾经他们在世界杯比赛中对决，每一次转身都能感觉到他在球网另一侧的目光追逐，无法忽视的存在感。  
幸村在对方的沉默中，用开玩笑地语气问了一句：“这种时候，好歹说句安慰的话吧？”  
一时并没有回答。但他感到一双手从身后环住了自己。对方的动作很缓慢但却坚定，然后他听到耳边手冢低沉的嗓音：  
“这个赛场永远属于你。”  
幸村向后靠去，如同卸下了重担。他在唇角勾起了对方看不见的笑意，眼底却泛起了酸涩。

喜欢一个人是什么样的感觉呢？  
大概就是每次想到的时候，心里就会有种酸胀的疼痛感。

在那个显然超出以往关系的拥抱之后，他们倒是渐渐熟络了起来。幸村在那段时间忙着准备出国的手续，时不时会去主动联系一年多前前往德国的手冢。从最开始措辞礼貌的询问，到后来打起电话聊些有的没的也能说上几个小时，再之后幸村终于飞往法国，两个人很快在巴黎又见上了面。总之欧陆的铁路既然那么快捷方便，相隔并不远的两个人就经常趁着比赛和训练的间隙拜访彼此，顺道一起刷刷博物馆，听听音乐会，甚至兴致来了还可以一起打打网球。  
手冢眼中的幸村从最开始那个礼貌而疏离的对手渐渐袒露出了只有对很亲近的朋友才不设防的一面。而幸村在法国虽然认识了很多新朋友，他的队友们却都习惯了他一有假期就会习惯性地安排给“那个在德国打球的日本朋友”，甚至开过玩笑问他们是不是饱受异地折磨的一对恋人。  
“我们只是很好的朋友。”幸村一脸无辜地做出一个相当纯洁的声明。

这种纯粹的好朋友关系大概持续了三年。后来在某次积分赛的决赛，手冢特意前来看他的比赛。获胜后幸村说想喝几杯来庆祝一下。他们选在幸村下榻的酒店点了酒，理论上远不到幸村喝醉的阈值，但大概是当时氛围正好而手冢如雕像一般英俊的侧脸又实在蛊惑人心，他鬼使神差地问出“手冢君，我有没有说过你是我喜欢的类型”。  
手冢未置可否。他偏过头沉默地注视了幸村几秒。在幸村从眩晕中略清醒了一点甚至有些后悔要改口给他们岌岌可危的友情挽尊的时候，手冢按住了他的手欺身吻了下去。  
——于是幸村那一点残存的理智在这个带着清冽的酒精味道的吻中彻底被燃尽了。

之后的一切就是成年人故事中的顺理成章。第一次在幸村的要求下拿到了主动权，理由是他对手冢的技术十分不信任。后来事实证明他的想法太过想当然……大多数时候他们倒不太会为上下的问题争执，用手冢的话说就是“比赛已经那么辛苦就不要再打起来”。食髓知味的两个人都觉得对方和自己不管在哪方面都十分合拍，原本在旁人面前宣称“我们是朋友”的关系很快变质得更为暧昧。但这在幸村的认知里大概还是friends with benefits，他喜欢手冢也笃定手冢也喜欢他，但双方都默契地没有去追问去定义“我们这样究竟算什么”。  
不，他并不想浪费时间去纠结感情问题，而幸村这份看起来的果断干脆中也藏着患得患失的心思。  
他不愿意失去手冢。

在之后很长的一段时间里，他们大多数约会或者称为幽会地点变成了酒店，靠着滚床单来宣泄聚少离多的思念以及和现实无法妥协的残念。有一次幸村开玩笑说他们从朋友的关系不知不觉就成了炮友，然后被手冢面色不善地压倒在房间门口的墙壁上。  
虽然是在私密的酒店房间里，但与走廊只有一门之隔的危险与刺激令他比平时更禁不起撩拨。幸村在翻腾的欲望和痛感中还记着掩饰住自己的声音狠狠咬住了手冢的肩头，感受到比以往更猛烈的撞击中带着几分可以说是狠戾的情绪。  
我到底怎么惹到他了。幸村觉得莫名其妙的委屈。泄愤似的加重了啃咬的力道感受到手冢肌肉的颤栗与口中的血腥味。  
那时候他第一次意识到了危险，他们两个人对于这段关系的定义，大概是出现了认知上的偏差。

他们的关系在他们双双打进四大满贯比赛的那一年出现了变化。  
这一年的法网手冢止步于八强，而中止了他胜利道路的人正是幸村精市。之后，幸村也不敌经验丰富的老将，遗憾地输掉了半决赛。  
他们在比赛后迎来了短暂的假期。幸村问手冢的安排，本来以为对方想借此机会出去短途旅行，没想到手冢直接了当地表示，我想去你那里。  
幸村觉得很意外，他们在对方的公寓留宿仅限于关系还很纯洁的时期，之后便心照不宣地避开了，将这种暧昧隔绝在属于自己的私人空间之外。但幸村最终是同意了，他带着手冢回到住处迎进门口的时候，半开玩笑地说：“如果你是要来大战三天三夜的，我可不奉陪。”  
……实际上并没有那么夸张。他们累得在到家当天倒头就睡，第二天幸村在食物的香气中醒来，迷迷糊糊地想着真是幸福啊……手冢虽然味觉迟钝到觉得自己的料理仅限于“可以吃的程度”，但实际上却是惊为天人的美味，这大概也是幸村同意他来这里短住的最重要的原因。

鉴于手冢（借口来）观光的次数太多又逢周末，两个人放弃了出去闲逛的想法，窝在沙发上打开电视，好巧不巧正好看到幸村的赛后采访。他在被问及之前与同籍的手冢国光选手比赛的感想时，维持着恰到好处的微笑进行莫得感情的商业互吹。  
他又一次被问起了五年前的比赛。那时候关于夺取未来和改变未来的中二宣言被媒体大书特书，命运的轮盘再次转起，宿命的对手终在网球场上再决胜负……  
幸村都忍受不了这个措辞了，关掉了电视看到手冢同样一脸黑线的表情然后大笑。  
“说起来，在那场比赛中，你看到了什么？”片刻后幸村敛去了笑意，轻声问。  
“……我看到自己在四大满贯捧杯的未来碎裂了。”  
“噢——”对方露出了原来如此的表情，一如既往地戳他的痛点，“那必然是我夺冠了。”  
“幸村。”手冢调整了下姿势，不太客气地枕到了幸村的腿上。然后眼镜也被抢走了，幸村为了照顾他那可怜的视力俯下身来。  
“总有一天，我们会做到的。”  
幸村握住了他的手，回以一个无声的微笑。

在午后慵懒而安逸的阳光中，他们深陷在柔软的沙发里陷入了短暂的小憩。  
手冢却再次做起了那个梦。  
他在阴冷的荒野中独行，前方被浓重的迷雾笼罩着，看不清方向，而他几乎要被身上沉重的十字架压到喘不过气来——  
明明都已经决意放下了，为什么还会如此沉重？  
但这一次，他在那深不见底的黑暗之中，却看到仿佛一束微光在跳动着。他不顾一切地向着那束光，向着唯一的指引奔去，终于看清了——  
前方是一个和他一样在迷雾中独行的人，披着一身融入到夜色中的深色长袍，只有手上的一盏灯火在摇曳着微弱的光芒，也一点点地映亮了包围着他们的，深墨一样的黑夜，驱散了迷雾和渗进骨髓中的寒冷。  
然后他看到面前的幸村微笑着，向他伸出了手来。


	2. 中

幸村从午睡中醒了过来，揉了揉额角刚想起身，然后感到身上好像有哪里不对劲——  
哦原来是那个不请自来的访客睡到了他的腿上。  
他也就懒得挪地了，无聊地玩起了手冢的眼镜。他们上一次这样安静的无所事事的相处已经是太久远之前的回忆了。他凝望着手冢在睡梦中也不自觉隆起的眉峰，很想替他去抚平那些褶皱，但又怕惊扰了对方难得的休憩。  
他自然是察觉到了手冢的情绪比以往都要低落，也大概猜得出来原因。手冢在15岁参加U-17世界杯之后就顺利和一直看好他的吉克蒙德赞助签约，也承载着教练，前辈们，以及渐渐接纳了他这个来自异国的选手的观众们的厚望。他这几年一直稳扎稳打，并没有受到太大的伤病困扰，今年更是拿到了大满贯比赛的入场券。但是在法网却遇到了幸村这匹黑马，比他更晚出道，之前排名落后一些，甚至还曾经输给过自己的对手。在失利后，粉丝们的失望与媒体的责难立刻在赛后的采访中如潮水般涌来。  
幸村想手冢应该是需要暂时的放空，充电完毕后再以无懈可击的姿态在比赛中拼杀。但他不懂手冢为什么坚持要来他这里，唔，而且看起来并不打算是以一直以来肢体交流的方式来释放残酷的竞技比赛带来的压力。  
而此时他明明是最不适合去安慰手冢的人……他甚至还记得当年他在输给手冢之后，他们从以前偶尔会彼此问候变成了整整一年多都没有和对方联络。直到在他离开日本前的最后一场比赛之后重逢。  
为什么呢？幸村不由自主地去俯身靠近那张在休憩时也仿佛纠结着什么的睡颜，轻微的碰触后又立刻收回了手。

最开始两天他们两个人清心寡欲到仿佛之前什么都没有发生过。晚上互道晚安后卷着各自的被子睡在沙发床的两侧。但明明睡前都是规规矩矩的距离，醒来的时候却发现已经不知不觉滚到了彼此的怀抱之中，贪恋着对方的温度舍不得放手。  
幸村在半梦半醒的间隙有些酸涩地想着，手冢对他而言果然是特别的。这显然早就超越了朋友之间的喜欢，甚至比身体上的契合还要更深。要不然他不会在这么多年之后，关系已经亲密至此，却再次感受到了如当初那个拥抱所带来的内心的酸涨与疼痛。  
这对于他们来说太危险了……他还不至于是那种没什么感情经验的笨蛋，也一直不乏追求者。他的上一任男友是在画展认识的美院大学生，最后随着对方毕业去了其他城市而选择分手。大概也是那段感情所带来的各种矛盾堆积，让幸村更坚定了不谈恋爱x事没有的观念。  
他们之间的相处实在说不上太愉快。最初的热切与浪漫过后，幸村反而不习惯在亲密关系中那种无孔不入的存在感。他与前男友虽然兴趣相投甚至很快发展到床上也相当合拍，但幸村坚决不想公开两个人的关系更不愿对方踏足自己的私人领域，直截了当地拒绝了同居的提议。  
最后引发争吵居然还是对方再一次提起“在你心目中我大概还不如你那个日本朋友”，幸村莫名其妙，想也没想就回呛了一句“你又凭什么对我指手画脚”。  
相当冷静直接地提出了分手后，前男友恳求在离开巴黎前再见幸村一面。两个人在咖啡店里云淡风轻避重就轻地聊了半天，对方在离去时仿佛下定了决心一样对他说：  
“精市啊，希望你早日认清自己的心。”

不过既然已经是成年人了，幸村也不打算继续去纠结这些有的没的。对于他和手冢这样的现役网球选手来讲，如果关系中出现了什么难以摊明的问题时，那就不如出去打一场畅快淋漓的比赛来解决。如果还不行，那么就回床上再打一架。  
——当然被对方当面挑衅问是不是不行了这就很过分。手冢觉得之前那种温情脉脉岁月静好的氛围都是假象，忍无可忍地把幸村压倒在（还没清理好的）餐桌上，直截了当地堵住那张永远说不出什么好听的话的嘴，他们一边接吻一边迫切地撕扯起了对方的衣服。但在手冢越来越过分的进犯中幸村抬手抵住了他的肩头，阻止了更进一步的动作。  
他的神色中还带着沉溺于情欲中的迷乱，眼里却闪烁着狩猎者的光芒。  
“我要在上面，”幸村一字一顿地说，“这·可·是·我·的·地·盘。”

……所以最后还是在床上解决的。幸村那个空间有限又摆满了各处淘来的工艺品的公寓实在是经不起翻天覆地的折腾，出于各方面考虑他们还是双双跌倒在了被褥之间。  
虽然说都有天生的征服欲望外加上从来都认为自己是上位者这种根深蒂固的观念，但即使是在最不堪回首的第一次，手冢还是默许了幸村要求主动权的提议。  
那时候的幸村努力维持着一脸装出来的气定神闲，甚至还捏着手冢的下巴故意问出“手冢君根本没有和同性做过的经验吧”这种问题。但当他俯身落下小心翼翼的亲吻时，手冢却在他爱抚的动作中感受到了同样被情欲与未知恐惧所支配着的细微颤抖。  
他当时也是紧张得要命绷紧了身体不肯打开，直到幸村与他十指相扣。  
“相信我。”他轻声说，眼中是不会再回头的坚定，又仿佛是一个不能更温柔的祈求。

“……这种时候走神就太过分了吧？”  
这句埋怨让手冢将记忆中的幸村与眼前人重合。幸村皱起了眉峰，露出与温和而秀气的外表极不相称的危险而狠绝的神色。他们已经对彼此的身体都太熟悉太清楚要如何去撩拨，所以幸村并不急于加大抽插的力度，反而是以更为细密的吮吻挑逗和吊人胃口的节奏引领着手冢一步步走向了失控的边界。  
“看着我，感受我……”他低语着，仿佛那是蛊惑人心的来自魔王的邀请。  
大概是真的很不满手冢居然会在久违的亲热中走神，幸村刻意将用尽了各种挑拨的手法却又制住手冢不让他先一步释放，将这场交欢拖到了最后两个人都筋疲力尽的程度。在最终达到欲望顶点时手冢听到幸村在呢喃着什么，他将幸村拢到自己的怀抱之中，却感到对 方更迫不及待地抱紧了自己。  
“J’ai peur…”

大概是也觉得自己做得有些过分，之后的几天幸村都难得乖巧的交出了主动权。他们就再也没有刻意维持着之前那种相敬如宾的假象，昏天暗地的折腾了几次之后甚至在浴室里擦枪走火。最后一晚两个人都忍不住被即将告别的情绪所渲染，带着想要占有对方全部的迫切交缠着恨不得将彼此揉进骨血之中。  
几天以来假装温驯的幸村在最后一次交欢时翻身骑乘在手冢的身上……他并不习惯这个体位，因为痛苦与承受不住的快感绷紧了脚趾而皱起了眉头，但却始终不肯放弃以自己的节奏起伏，引导着手冢滑向万劫不复的深渊。他们都迫不及待地想要拥有彼此的全部，在比以往任何一次都要激烈的情事中被欲望之火燃烧殆尽。

手冢是在清晨离开的。他坚持不让幸村去送，毕竟他们已经不是刚到欧陆时没什么名气可以肆意挥洒的少年了。幸村勾住他的衣领在门口深深吻别，喘息着分离片刻又忍不住摩挲着对方的唇线再一次沉溺于呼吸交缠。  
他清楚有什么东西已经完全不一样了。他们就像过去一样地去道别，一次次说着在赛场见，一次次奔赴着同样的战场追逐着同样的目标。曾经他们以为仅仅是遥望着对方，感受着对方的存在就能汲取继续负重前行的力量。但现在这些都不够……短短几天的朝夕相处跨越了原本的界限，让他们无法更确定地感受到了多年来被各种冠冕堂皇地说辞所掩饰着的，对彼此的依赖和强烈的保护欲。

明明是手冢这个家伙想要从他这里来寻求比赛失利后的慰藉，但现在连自己都感到了不舍。

幸村控制不住心底泛起的挫败感，他想起前男友的话，深深觉得实在是自作孽不可活。他那时候觉得谈恋爱怎么总有一种被束缚的不适感，远不如与手冢相处那么轻松自在，而对方也不会像手冢那样不需要多说就能体会到自己的心思。他却从来没有意识到这种潜意识的比对本身就十分有问题，居然会迟钝到现在才想清楚这根本就不是什么爱情的自私感与友人无条件的包容的区别，分明全是因为手冢本人，对他而言是特别的。  
是的，他们现在已经是无话不谈的好友，是赛场上最了解对方的最好的对手，是可以满足彼此欲望的清泉，也是疲累时去寻求慰藉的避风港湾。  
但他渴求得比这些更多。

他希望拥有他的未来。


	3. 下

转眼到了十二月，幸村和手冢约定好了趁假期一起去海德堡跨年。  
然而计划赶不上变化，他这一赛季的成绩不错，12月以来被各种表演赛、广告、节目访谈排得应接不暇。就在他以为终于可以喘口气的时候，助理联系他说有知名企业赞助商来主动递来橄榄枝，有意与他签约，并邀请幸村前来他们的年会。  
就算是一向进退得当处事圆融的幸村，在问清了时间地点，也忍不住抱怨起这种安排在跨年之际的酒会实在是毫无人性。  
“我知道你归心似箭只想同你那位朋友团聚，”助理小姐姐面无表情义正词严，“但你现在，马上，必须要做足准备好好营业。”

幸村只好致电手冢道歉，不得已取消了定好的车票与住宿。而手冢也好不到哪里去，为了跨年的约定已经准备推掉好几个活动。但他们的海德堡之行还是泡汤了，幸村在电话里为着可以预见的未来注定会发生类似的事情而叹气。

瑞士，巴塞尔。  
幸村推开玻璃门走到了宴厅外面的露台，毫不在意地将领带也扯开了一点。迎面扑来的寒意激得他打了一个冷颤，也让他从醉意氤氲中稍微清醒了一点。作为助理小姐姐口中赞助商的新宠，就算一向游刃有余的幸村，在酒会的觥筹交错与那些陌生的面孔们周旋也感到了力不从心的应接不暇。他此时已经喝得有了七分的醉意，趁酒宴临近尾声人群渐散的那一点间隙从喧闹之中抽身。  
然后就在他少见地茫然地靠在门边的时候，一辆计程车正停在了酒店的门口。而那个打开车门正好望向这边的身影真是该死地熟悉。  
唔……怕不是真的喝高了吧。幸村揉着额角想着。  
直到对方走到了他的面前，对着他明显反应迟钝的愣神露出了一点不易觉察的无奈的笑意。  
“你怎么来巴塞尔了？”  
……这么问仿佛之前特意把活动时间酒店地点的消息发给自己的人不是他一样。而在来之前手冢就做好了完整而详尽的计划把人打包带走，此时脱口而出的回答不能更直接：  
“我想见你。”  
一瞬间周围的灯火，光影交错，人群的笑语与喧闹都仿佛从背景中淡去。他看到手冢逆着光向他伸出手，与多年前那个球场上重逢的身影渐渐重合。  
他感到了如释重负，上前先一步抱住了对方。  
“我也是。”  
手冢听着耳边的鼻音中说不清道不明的委屈感。嗯，果然是真的喝醉了。  
他从善如流地揽过了对方：“你的房卡呢？”

在他们转进幸村的房间扣上门的那一刻，手冢甚至还没来得及开灯，黑暗中迎来了意料之中的亲吻。  
他扶住幸村，转换了两个人的位置将对方笼罩在自己的怀抱与墙壁之间。他们相差3cm的身高差在此时却是给了幸村十足的压迫感。他不喜欢这样被仿佛被禁锢着的姿势，但在手冢加深这个吻，撬开了他的唇齿深入而挑起了压抑太久的情欲之时，却也忍不住从喉咙深处溢出一丝模糊不清的低吟。  
手冢略微松开了他们之间紧密的禁锢，或者是醉意，或者是因为漫长的等待，此刻能清楚地感受到怀中的身体与自己一样颤栗着，在深吻的间隙贴合着彼此的唇细细地喘息着。但他们都不想停下来。幸村半仰起头轻柔地吮吸着他的下唇，再一次小心翼翼地探入了他的唇齿之间。这一回他们都不再那么急切，在黑暗中极尽温柔地厮磨着。

“……我们先进去？”手冢渐渐适应了黑暗中窗外透出的一点微光，模糊辨认出房间家具的轮廓。他要先把幸村安顿下来，鬼知道他们要在门口继续会做出些什么。  
幸村倒是出乎意料地听话被带到了沙发上，顺手拉亮了落地灯。他们依然维持着一个亲密相拥着的距离，幸村伸手触碰着手冢的侧脸，还带着醉意潋滟的眼中却闪烁着近乎肃穆的光芒。  
“我从很早以前……就很在意你了。”  
……明明知道对方是喝醉了，明明知道他大概根本不清楚自己在说什么。但手冢的心依然不受控制地激烈跳动着。  
“不会比我更早。”  
幸村略皱起眉头露出了十足不满的表情，又似乎是下定了决心一样咬了咬下唇：“从我们在日本重逢开始……我们当时根本不熟……”

是啊，从那个时候起，就再不想放手了。  
手冢以为在那个忐忑的拥抱后，幸村总该多少体会到了自己的心意。他甚至做好了退一步不让对方为难的准备。然而他没有想到，幸村却在他越界之后反而更主动而刻意地接近着自己，他们之间的关系也在幸村也来到欧洲后以难以置信的速度升温。  
……所以说这本来是一个彼此抱有好感并且主动接近可以飞快通关happy ending的路线。谁想到幸村的脑回路显然和他完全不一样，也难说到底是因为钝感还是因为不够坦率，他固执地坚持着这样的亲近只是所谓的“很好的朋友”。  
手冢并不想愿意去逼迫对方确定什么，他选择等待长久以来的默契让幸村可以直视这份感情。但谁又想到之后的进展明明是幸村主动在酒醉之后撩拨他说出了喜欢，转头又问出了“我们怎么就变成了炮友”。  
……这就很挑战他的底线了。

手冢叹了口气，心想这个人今晚怎么突然就这么直接。他将幸村揽到了怀里，那是他的软肋，是照亮了长夜的光，是他想要一直去守护的稀世瑰宝。  
“国光，”他在他的耳畔低语着，“我们要只是朋友该多好。”  
“只是？”手冢的嗓音也低沉了几分。  
“……床伴也可以。”  
“不行。”斩钉截铁的拒绝。  
他并不是精神洁癖到完全排斥肉体关系的人，在（自以为）被幸村告白的惊喜之下，将之后发生的一切都当成是恋人之间水到渠成的发展。手冢自然察觉得到在他们关系变质以后幸村反而更刻意地维持着距离感，因此在欢愉与激情退却之后，也认真考虑到先给予彼此足够的空间，才能逐渐消除幸村内心的不安感。但这样的若即若离让本来就暧昧不明的感情再一次偏离了他的设想。

……然后现在这个罪魁祸首就在他怀里闷着声说我们做床伴也可以？  
“精市，你听着。我不和‘朋友’上床，你也不会。”他双手捧起了对方的脸，深深地注视着那双退去了醉意的格外清亮的眼眸，“我喜欢你……要是我能知道何时开始就好了。”  
幸村怔然地看着手冢。很多年以前他见过他那样的眼神，焦灼而又热烈的，带着难以言说的痛苦的爱意。手冢没有骗他，他动心的时刻远比他所以为的还要更早。  
他感到眼眶发热，内心充斥着近乎酸胀的疼痛与喜悦。一想到自己一直被那样的目光所注视着……那么即使会被彼此强烈的渴望与爱意燃烧殆尽，他也不想再放手再退却了。  
幸村扬起头，轻吻着手冢的眉心。虔诚得有如亲吻着一尊神祇。  
“我爱你……我不想失去你。”  
手冢没有立刻回答。他拉过了幸村左手，在他修长的指尖落下了细碎的亲吻，最后停留在了无名指根的位置。  
——他无法假装不懂这个动作的含义。  
“我在这里。我永远在这里。”

……最终他们还是从沙发滚到了地毯上。  
虽然幸村本人已经没有什么耐心甚至一度很想把对方直接压倒，但手冢依然坚持用相当细致而磨人的方式为他做足了准备。他们在柔软的地毯上翻滚着，肌肤相亲地温存着，拥吻着挑逗彼此的情欲。  
手冢进入时并不像第一次那样小心翼翼，也不是后来偶尔被他激起失控时的急切与激烈。但幸村依然在纳入对方欲望时感受到了强烈的疼痛与快感，仿佛从身体到心灵都刻下了烙印。他在那种近乎要被撕裂的痛苦中再次体会到会失去一切的恐惧感，直到手冢俯下身再次与他十指相扣。  
……果然还是更喜欢正面的体位。在快感的冲击下幸村眯起了眼睛。他们在侵入与迎合之间逐渐统一了彼此的步调，没有谁掌控着谁，如此坦然地把自己所有的情动，失控，欲望以及脆弱都展现给另外一个人。幸村有些不着边际地想着，他还没有对手冢说过他有多喜欢看到他在他面前卸下所有防备的样子，在那一刻他因为可以给予他自己的所有而感到骄傲。  
而在看到身下的人难得放下了一切坦然而放纵的神态时，手冢有一瞬间的失神。他很早就清楚幸村和其他人都不一样。即使是在床上他自愿把主动权交出的时候，他的一举一动，他的每一次细微的颤栗与回应，每一寸肌肤的触碰每一处肌肉的紧绷，于他而言都是美丽而危险至极的撩拨。  
幸村在他的手抚上脸侧的时候偏过了头。他低垂着眼眸，长睫刷过他的指间投下一片阴影，落在掌心的吻轻柔到小心翼翼，如同一只栖息在他掌心之中的蝴蝶。  
……即使他现在正深埋在对方的体内，即使他们早已在激烈的撞击中理智被情欲所蒸腾，但手冢依然被这幸村这样下意识亲昵的小动作撩到。他亲吻着幸村湿漉漉的鬓间，内心溢满着无以言说的爱意与无法克制的想要把这个人彻底占有的冲动。他曾经那样努力地克制过自己，但每当他们更近一步的去探索去深入彼此，从灵魂到肉体的契合所带来的冲动都让他仿佛失去了自我一般，只能相拥着到达欲望的绝顶，再一起坠入到深海之中。

手冢再次醒来的时候依然是深夜，身边还残存着另一个人的温度，床铺的另一边却空空如也。他坐起身来，意外看到窗帘已经被打开，窗外的灯光映出了靠窗的修长身影，与记忆中同赛场道别的少年重合着。  
他走了过去，将那个寂寥的背影纳入自己的怀抱之中。  
是一个紧密的，无法更确定的拥抱。  
远处仿佛传来了浑厚而悠远的钟声，深冬的夜幕之中，瞬间有绚丽的烟火在城市的上方绽放着。时光在他们相拥的片刻又跨越了一年。  
“啊，跨年的烟花真漂亮。”幸村仰起头，轻声感慨着。  
“嗯。”手冢应着，半晌又低头问道：“明年也一起吧？”  
幸村似乎是轻笑了一声，他在手冢的怀抱之中转过了身。而此时此地，他身后再璀璨的烟火也比不上他眼中的光亮。  
“只有明年吗？”

第二天清晨，幸村就被手冢按计划打包带回了德国。海德堡的旅馆由于他提前取消已经无法再预定只能泡汤，所以手冢自作主张地将他拐回了慕尼黑的公寓。  
他们度过了……嗯，相当放纵的一个假期。  
成功晋级为男朋友之后幸村显然更有恃无恐。在一起耳鬓厮磨了数天之后，幸村坦言和手冢同居的最大优点是味蕾得到了极大的满足然后饱暖就…… 而他坚持说手冢最性感最令他心动的时刻不是在网球场也不是在床上，而是在厨房里和一堆生鲜食材作战的时候。  
嗯，于是此刻英俊到无以复加的手冢先生正在准备晚饭，剪刀剖开了鲭鱼的腹部利落地掏出了内脏。  
……突然就有人从背后环住了他。在他的耳后轻轻啃咬。  
“精市……”他放下了剪刀摘下了手套，无奈地转过身揽住了幸村的腰。  
“别闹了，要不然吃不上晚饭了。”  
而对方认真地打量着，目光在他和料理台上的鲭鱼之间打转。  
“唔……但比起烤鱼，我显然更中意你呢。”  
他似乎完全不介意手冢君身上还带着海鲜的腥味，揽过他的脖颈吻了下去。

他们以后会怎么样呢？  
在确定了关系之后，幸村偶尔也会想到这个问题。大概会和世间所有的恋人一样，会争执，会有分歧，大概还会冷战，会因为异地分隔而痛苦煎熬着。以后还要找机会向家人坦白，然后在公布后面对社会舆论的压力，当然也可能根本不会坚持到那里就先分崩离析。  
但他并不后悔先走出了这一步。即使他们打破了曾经小心翼翼维持的距离走进了彼此的生活，然后挖掘出对方并不可爱的一面。他喜欢半真半假地和手冢吐槽抬杠，虽然大多数时候对方是说不过他的但偶尔也会出乎意料地戳到痛点，然后在接触到彼此被激起了一点小脾气后别扭又无奈的表情后放下了所有芥蒂大笑。  
但也如同每一对俗气的情侣一样，真的在一起之后其实很无趣。幸村想，他们还在友达以上的暧昧期时手冢秉持着性格矜持趣味高雅的白月光人设（请问你好意思吐槽对方吗）每次见面不是博物馆就是画廊再或者古典音乐会，真的在一起之后发现比起自己喜爱的文艺电影，对方显然更沉迷追各种喜剧节目和脱口秀。  
……哦还有switch里面的游戏也玩得比自己溜。  
真是当年的高冷冰山人设崩塌。

如今他就跟着这么一个，嗯，乏味的男人去了德国。甚至他随身的行李只有去瑞士参加酒会的一套西装。此刻正裹在手冢那件深蓝色的粗织毛衣里，捧着一本书深陷在客厅里那个柔软到让人根本无法脱身的沙发中。  
然而似乎也只有他对此十分青睐，比起在沙发中咸鱼摊，手冢显然更中意拿他的大腿当靠枕。  
……这人怎么就这样呢？幸村在心里抱怨着，但不能否认手冢偶尔放松时卸下防备的样子确实戳到了他奇怪的萌点。

“在看什么?”  
“诗集。”  
“啊，来念一下。”  
幸村瞥了他一眼，一本正经地棒读：“假如生活欺骗了你，不要灰心，不要心急……”  
手冢黑线，拉过他简直想要用最直接的方式让他闭嘴。  
幸村大笑着躲闪着，在对方相当幼稚的攻击下他手上的书也滑落到了地毯上。  
他没有再捡起来，反而伸手与手冢十指交握。他们不由自主地靠近着对方，深深地望向彼此的眼底。

“有人到来，其实是一件很惊人的事。  
他带着他的过去，现在，未来，一同前来。【1】”

一个迟到了许久的吻，终于落了下来。

【1】郑玄宗《访客》


End file.
